Water?
by hobbitkisses
Summary: High school!AU where Charles and Erik attend different schools and both play soccer. Their teams play against each other, which results in the boys meeting. No powers!AU, Modern!AU, slash, pure fluff, unedited. This is my first prompt, so please go easy on me? Thanks to the anonymous who suggested this idea.


_**Water?**_

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT:<strong>_ "I've been dying to read a sports au where they are rivals. Those are my favourite kind of fics, but are so rarely written. I don't really care about the type of sport, could be chess, soccer, tennis…whatever. I just need a good dose of rivalry and UST and feelings." _

**High school!AU where Charles and Erik attend different schools and both play soccer. Their teams play against each other, which results in the boys meeting. No powers!AU, Modern!AU, slash, pure fluff, unedited.**

**This is my first prompt, so please go easy on me? Thanks to the anonymous who suggested this idea.**

* * *

><p>"What was <em>that?!"<em>

Charles walks forward, glaring at the taller guy who is coming to meet him in the middle of the field. He has pale eyes and a sharply angled face, mouth set firmly and hair almost golden.

"What do you mean?" He asks smoothly.

"That was cheating," Charles exclaims. "Someone could have gotten hurt."

"Hey, we won fair and square," Someone from the opposite team pipes up defensively. "It's not our fault that he ran in to us!"

Alex takes a step forwards behind Charles.

"And it's not our fault that your team can't make the difference between a head and a ball," He retorts. "You're just a bunch of childish idiots."

"What did you say?!" Someone of the Hellfire's yells.

"Be quiet, Alex," Charles says, sensing that his friend is going to start an argument that could turn physical. He looks back at the tall guy in front of him. "That was cheating, and you know it."

His voice is cool and sharp. Their eyes lock for a brief, charged moment, before the Hellfire steps back in defeat.

"Don't do that again, Janos," He says to his teammate, eyes not leaving Charles' face. He raises an eyebrow, directing his next words at the other team: "Happy now?"

Charles inhales deeply.

"Re-match," He says firmly. "And no more cheating."

The taller guy raises his hands and shows his palms innocently in a sign of acceptance, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm Erik, by the way," He calls, apropos of nothing.

Charles frowns slightly.

"Charles," He calls back.

* * *

><p>"Water?" A voice offers.<p>

Erik looks up to see Charles extending a bottle with a slight smile. He stands up.

"Is this a trick?" He asks, only partly joking.

Charles' smile widens.

"More of a peace-offering, and a gift of comfort for your sour loss," He explains cheerily.

Erik accepts it, still slightly suspicious, but then takes a sip. It tastes as regular water.

"Thanks," He says, wiping his mouth with his arm. "Charles, right?"

"Yes," Charles answers. "Erik…?"

"Lehnsherr," He reaches out a hand.

"Xavier."

Charles shakes it.

"Are you from here?" He asks curiously.

"Originally German," Erik replies. "You?"

"British," Charles confirms his accent with a cheeky smile. "But I've lived here most of my life."

The conversation trails away awkwardly. Erik clears his throat.

"Thanks again," He says, giving back the bottle. "Pleasure playing against you."

"Likewise," Charles says, eyes bright. "Until next time, Erik."

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Raven asks, appearing by Charles side and looking up from her phone momentarily.<p>

"Erik Lehnsherr," Charles says thoughtfully. "One of the Hellfire's we're playing against."

"Who cares? He's hot," His sister tells him appreciatively. "Why were you even talking?"

Charles shrugs, walking with her to the car. He flashes smiles and nods toward his teammates.

"He told me his name out on the field. I lent him my water," He replies airily.

Raven looks at him with one raised eyebrow.

"So he's gay, then," She murmurs, going back to typing away on her phone as usual.

"What?" Charles says, looking at her disbelievingly.

"Oh, come on," She drawls dully. "You were totally flirting. You interested?"

Charles splutters, struggling to compose a complete sentence.

"I-No," He says at last. "Raven, I'm not-"

"-Gay, no," Raven finishes for him, still paying attention to her phone rather than him. "I've seen the way you look at girls. But you're totally bi, everybody knows that."

Charles' eyes flickers around.

"What do you mean, everybody?" He asks incredulously.

His sister looks up, shrugs with a girlish smile.

"Me."

Charles stares at her, frowning.

"I think I'd know if I had suddenly changed sexuality, Raven," He scoffs.

"Oh, _please_, you'd be the last one to know. And you haven't _changed_anything. You've always been bi – you blush just as much around boys as girls, for God's sake. I thought you knew on some level, though."

They get in to her car, and she finally pockets her phone. Charles stares at her.

"So, back to this Erik-guy," She continues. "You like him? Because that totally seems like flirting, and you kinda flirted back."

"I don't-What?" He cuts himself off.

She puts her foot on the gas, starting the car.

"You flirt with _everyone_, Charles. Mostly without knowing. If you weren't so nerdy, you'd be the next Alex Summers, and you know how popular he is."

Charles opens his mouth, snaps it shut, opens it again and swallows. He blinks.

"Interesting that I'd be the last one to get to know all this information about myself," He concludes.

Raven glances his way amusedly.

"And you sure I'm bisexual?" He asks incredulously. "This isn't a joke?"

"Think for yourself," She shrugs. "I think so. But, well, it's your choice to label yourself. You don't seem attracted only to girls, that's all I'm saying."

Charles sits back, thinks.

"You're right," He says at last, a surprised laugh escaping his lips. He runs a hand through his hair. "This was a strange way to find it out, though."

Raven shoots him a look, clearly surprised too.

"Yeah? You're not, like, confused or mad or anything?"

"No," Charles answers truthfully. He muses. "It's not harder than that for yourself, I'd guess. It's more about confessing it to others, and apparently, _everybody_ already knows."

His sister nudges him sharply but laughs.

* * *

><p>Erik plays against Charles again next week, and this time, his team wins. He is distracted, though, concentrating more on the blue-eyed opponent than the game. He denies that he can't tear his gaze away as Charles runs his hands through his hair or smiles or laughs during half-time.<p>

After the game is over, he walks over, asking:

"Water?"

Charles turns around and laughs.

"Are you here to gloat?" He asks, but accepts the bottle nonetheless. Erik does not – _not –_stare as he drinks.

"Weren't you last time?" He retorts and crosses his arms, smirking.

"Not at all," Charles says innocently, giving back the water with a grateful smile. "Merely to say hello. I hope you're doing the same this time."

He looks at Erik through his eyelashes, and Erik has to restrain himself from swallowing audibly. Instead, he grins and takes a sip of the bottle himself.

"Yo, X, come on," A voice suddenly calls. Charles turns around as a tall guy clad in the blue shirt of his team runs over. "You want a drive home?"

Charles looks puzzled.

"I thought Raven was coming today too?"

"Nah, Angel says she's away at some boy's place," His friend says with a shrug. "She ain't coming to pick you up. So, you on? Alex is coming too, and Sean. We could grab a burger on the way."

"Thank you, but no, Darwin," Charles replies kindly. "I'd better check up on Raven. I'll take the bus or go with Hank. Thanks."

Darwin smiles and then nods to Erik before running off. Charles turns back to him with an apologetic smile.

"I've got to call my sister. Congratulations on your win," He adds, eyes twinkling. "Hold on to that, because it won't happen again."

"Don't be so sure," Erik replies lightly, grinning.

As Charles leaves, Emma walks forward, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know him?" She asks, looking between them.

"No," Erik says truthfully. "Not yet."

* * *

><p>Three games and three water-offerings later, Erik realizes he can't look at Charles' smile or bright eyes without his heart leaping in his chest, which gets problematic during the games. He starts playing more aggressively just to prove a point to Emma, who looks at him smugly every time he glances Charles' way.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles is sick. He's cranky and feverish and cold and hot and he can't play. Hank assures him over the phone that it's okay, he should rest without any worries.<p>

Raven takes this chance to go to the game and watch Erik play. When it's over, she hops down from her seat, hugs and congrats the team on their win (because they did win, with or without Charles), and then approaches Erik, who's busy rummaging through his bag.

"He likes you."

Erik turns around, staring at her.

"Raven, Charles' sister," She introduces herself quickly. "Doesn't matter. You're Erik, right?"

"Yes," Erik says reluctantly. "What did you say?"

"Well, my brother likes you," She repeats. "He might be a little slow with it, because he just realized. But I think it'd be good for him. I don't think he knows what to do. He never really_likes_anyone, or has real crushes. Thing is, he flirts with everyone."

Erik only frowns, looking puzzled.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," He says incredulously, straightening and regarding her confusedly.

Raven sighs, crossing her arms.

"With you, he actually knows he's doing it," She explains impatiently. "He likes you. Ask him out."

"We're on opposing teams," Erik protests half-heartedly. "And I never said-"

Raven gives him her best _are-you-serious_-look.

"That was the lamest excuse for chickening out _ever_," She remarks, cutting off his next sentence. "But fine, whatever. Do whatever you want with the info, then."

She walks away, leaving Erik scowling in confusion.

* * *

><p>Charles hits the ground with a surprised cry.<p>

"X!" Sean yells. His friends run forward.

"What the hell was that?!" Hank shouts to the Hellfire standing by awkwardly. "You just tackled him!"

He splutters and then goes quiet, glancing desperately at his teammates. Erik runs forward, crouching by Charles.

"Are you all right?" He asks, worry lacing his voice.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Charles grits out, sitting up carefully.

"I'll get some ice," Darwin says hurriedly.

A few minutes later, Charles is sitting outside the field, holding a bag of ice against his hurt ankle. He sends away Alex with a smile and reassurance of being all right. Erik approaches hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," He says. "I did tell them to stop breaking the rules."

"That's all right," Charles says with a tight smile. "It wasn't your fault."

Erik crouches, taking the ice from Charles and pressing it to his ankle gently.

"Thanks, Erik," His voice is tinged with pleasant surprise, and he flashes a brilliant smile that makes his eyes crinkle endearingly. He runs a hand through his hair, looking around coolly. "Sorry that the game was cancelled."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Erik chuckles sarcastically, nodding toward the ankle, and Charles grins. "I'm sorry for my team being stupid."

There's a patch of silence, until Charles clears his throat.

"So, who wins this round? I need to know if I'm the one who has to lend you my water to show my superiority and feigned sympathy," He jokes.

Erik raises an eyebrow.

"We can call it even if you let me buy you a coffee instead," He says lightly.

Surprise flashes in Charles' eyes and his cheeks flush, but then a huge smile spreads across his face, and Erik can't help but grin back.


End file.
